The Heir
by Kindred01
Summary: "Is it time." A dark hair man asked, "Yes, the boy is nearing of age." (It complete for now as I don't know if I will do any more)
1. Chapter 1

_**(**This is a start of a story but I don't know where it's going to go, I welcome idea and no it's not beta**)**_

"Is it time." A dark hair man asked as they stood around the gold and jade green tomb, the gold coffin was half covered with green silk that swept from the roof down over the coffin, the tomb was not buried under the ground like most this one was in a room of the large castle with window that stretched on wall letting the fading sun in to the room, beautifully embroidered tapestry covered the rest of the walls of the man who lays in the coffin

"Yes, the boy is nearing of age and the dark one is close to his full power, if we want a chance to get the boy we must do this now before his own powers are realised before he reaches his age." The blond hair man said, he looked down at the coffin and ran his hand over the name, the dark hair man nods as looks at the coffin himself, he wonders if they should have taken the boy into their care before now

"Is our brother still watching over him Kale?" The blonde looked up at him

"No, he was forced to fake his death when the old man found out. We do know that the child grew a fatherly attachment to him and our brother's wolf lover." The dark hair man nodded and runs his hand though his shoulder length hair pulling it out of his eyes

"Take the collection group to where the Heir is, tell them not to hurt anyone we just want the boy and be gentle with him." The blonde said bowing to the coffin before turned around and walked out of the tomb, his plaited hair lay swing behind his back as he walked, the dark hair man turned back towards the coffin

"Soon your heir will be home my lord." He said as he walked out the tomb himself closing the door's behind him.

**A week later**

**At Hogsmeade**

The small village was littered with children running around from shop to the next shop, Harry walked out from Honeydukes stuffing his bag of sweets into his pocket as he with his friends, all, Ron started stuffing sweets into his mouth like there was no tomorrow while Hermione did the same as Harry and put hers in her pocket and took one out and popped it into her mouth "Ron if you keep eating like that you're going to choke." She tells him, he looked at her

"Thanks mum." He said with a crammed mouth of sweets, she made a disgusted look as he spoke

"If I was your mum she would have clipped your head." She said as they stood off to the side as started to talk about where to go next, the dark hair teen looked around feeling something was off, the bushy hair brunette looked around at her dark hair friend "Harry are you okay?" she asked, he turns to face and gives her a forced smiled, the same one he has been given them since he started back,

"I'm okay." He said, while his red head friend ran off to look at some broom in a shop window, the girl looked at Harry

"You can tell me Harry, you know I'm here for you…right?" She said, touching his shoulder, the teen nodded and smiled sadly

"I…I don't think Sirius is dead." He said, she looked at him and then looked around the snow covered street before pulling him away

"What do you mean not dead? We saw that... that bitch throw a curse at him and him fall." She said with wide eyes

"I know Moin, Merlin I know how it sounds…but something feels off, I can feel it here." He points to his heart, she gave him a sad look thinking he still grieving, Harry let out a tried sigh and rubbed his eyes

"Harry it normal to feel like it, but he dead as much as we wish he wasn't…"

"No no you don't understand did you see the way Remus acted after it happen, he wasn't acting like a wolf who lost his mate, not the way he Snape told us in our 3rd year." He said with a frown, she looked at him

"I don't know what to say to that Harry, what else is going on, have that family be making things hard again?"She ask,

"I spent some time in a B&B over the holidays; they couldn't stand my screaming in my sleep anymore and I couldn't take any more of my uncle's beatings or my cousin trying to sell me to his friends of 'fun'."

"Oh Harry I am so sorry, you should have owled us." She told him

"I couldn't what if a Death Eater was to get a hold of Headwig?" he said with a sad look, she nodded at that "And there is something else." He said, she looked at him as he rolled his shirt, she looked at the mark on his hip and looked back at him "I thought it was something from one of my uncle's beatings but it changed and developed into that

"That is a dragon Harry? It looks like something from one of the old family from overseas." She said looking back at him "If you want I will have a look at in the book in the library for you?" he nodded and she smiled at him.

"GUYS!" Ron yelled as he came running over to them "COME ON YOUR MISSING THE FIRE EATER!" Ron yelled, both Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they ran to the gathering crowed and looked at the man, in black and white clothes, his face was white as well his eyes has painted dark circles with lines down his face, blood red was painted on his bottom lip and his top lip was white like the rest of his face, the man's hair was pulled back into a pony tail and was the colour of fire. His eyes were black and shinning, he bowed in front of the group of students who waited for something to happen, his torches light up by themselves and he started moving his arms, the crowd cheered as watched the man.

While all was watching the fire eat spit out the fire like a dragon, the collectors in black made their move, they walked out into the street and stood around all the students and watched them, three stood behind Harry. The teen stood ridged as he felt someone was looking at him and he looked around seeing the other men around the group, he turned around and looked at the men behind him, they looked at him, one moved his hand and brushed Harry's fringe out the way and looked at the lighten bolt scar "Time to come home child." The blonde man said, holding out his hand, Harry nodded unable to say anything as they warped a dark green cloak around him and started to walk away. Hermione turned around to find Harry, and saw a group of men walk away, with a short man with a mop of black wild hair, she ran over and

"Harry?" she calls out, the teen looks back at her one of men looked at her

"Go back to your group young one, your friend will come to no harm."

The was a few screams making Hermione turns around to see the fire eater bending the fire to spin around them in a fiery dragon, a few students were screaming other where cheering him on, turning around Hermione saw that the men in cloaks and Harry was gone "Harry?" she said quietly

"Hey where is the fire eater?" Someone yelled, Hermione looked back around to find the man was gone as well.

Later that night Snape walks into Dumbledore's offices his feet weighed heavy as walked, knocking on the door he pushed it open and walked in, the white hair man looked up "Severus my boy is there any news on Harry?" he asked, the potion master walks over to the fancy desk and sits in front of it

"No sign, it seem Miss Granger is the only one sure saw what these men look like, everyone was paying attention to the fire eater, who has also disappeared, every one said that the fire eater have moved like liquid."

"Vampire?" Dumbledore said with wide eyes

"Most likely... Miss Granger did draw this, she said that Potter showed her the mark that was forming on his hip, I don't know what it is." He hand the parchment over, Dumbledore open the folded paper and looked at the dawning, Snape watched the old man looked at the drawing, he watched him frown and sigh as he ran his fingers over the sketch

"Oh I so hope that it would never happen." He sighed again "I should have listen to Sirius." He said as his place the parchment down on the desk

"What are you talking about?" the dark hair man asked

"There are only two families that have this mark, but I will rule out the first one as they are not vampires nor do they have this on their persons." He said

"If you're saying the house of the Dracu, then you must be wrong he's dead and his house as well?" Snape said, the white hair wizard looked at him

"Dracula before his death lay with an English witch, she had his child and since then his blood line lives strong in Harry's blood. I didn't believe Sirius when he told me, he said that Harry will come into his inheritance early, that the guards will come for him, I didn't believe him and I forced him to…" he stopped and looked at Snape, "I will talk to the brothers that are protecting him."

"There are is something you're not saying?" Snape said watching him

"And it's for the best, keep an eye on Hermione a part form us she the only one that have seen the mark." The white hair man said, Snape frowned

"What are you saying?"

"The story is that anyone who see the mark of the Dracu line will disappear."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked with the group into the castles, the cold wind whipped up around him making him shiver as he held the green cloak close to him, he looked up to see man standing at the large old wooden doors looking at him "Sirius?" Harry called out, his voice echoing the lonely mountains around them, the man smiled an open his arm as Harry ran over to him, Harry ran to him and into his arms and let the man pick him up holding him close "You're a live I knew you were alive!" Harry said

"Its okay pup, I'm sorry about very thing I didn't want to do it and it will never happen again." He tells him Harry looked at him and smiled

"Is Remus here?" Harry asked, Sirius chuckled

"He is he's a sleep, it was the blue moon last night." He smiled as he brought him inside "You are shivering to the core." He said as he looked up at the group who collected him "Didn't you think to put a heating charm on his cloak?" he asked

"We're vampires not wizards." One said Sirius gave an animal snarl before they all walked in.

Harry was lead to a large room, the fire place lit up as they walked in and Harry ran over to it and sat on the floor, Sirius walked in after him and pulled a large fur blanket off the huge sofa and placed around the teen and sat cross from him "How much do you understand what is happening Harry?" The older man asked, Harry shrugged

"Not much at all." He said "I know you're a vampire, I saw you once drinking blood from Remus." Harry said, Sirius shook his head and sighed

"I bet that scared you sorry cub." Again Harry shrugged "Okay Harry the truth, you are the last heir to the Dracu line." …oh driving right in wonderful… Harry thought to himself

"On whose side of my family?" He asked him

"Lilly's."

"What about my aunt?" Harry asked

"Not going to happen, an heir can be female but Dracula promise his heir would be male when the time came." Harry sat there holding the fur blanket around him and looking at him

"I'm Dracula's heir as in Dracula the count, the king of vampires, that Dracula?" Harry chocked, the dark hair man chuckled and touched his shoulder

"Harry calm down there is nothing wrong with being Dracula's heir; it makes you more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort together." Harry tilt's head to the side and looked at him.

"Why did you do what you did?" he asked, Sirius reached out and touched Harry's cheek whipping away the pink tears, he let out a painful sigh

"I didn't want to, I went and told Dumbledore about you being the heir and he didn't believe me he thought I had gone shit bat crazy and thought I would put thoughts in your head, he forced my hand."

"THAT FUCKING OLD GIT!" The teen yelled "H…H…He took you away from me!" He cried, Sirius pulled Harry into his arm and let him cry into his shoulders.

Over the next couple of day Harry learn what is role was as the Heir of the Dracu thrown, Sirius told him that him and his two other brothers are to watch over him until he was of age, Harry frown he was told his real birthday was Christmas day and he was still 15 not 16 like he thought he was it was another reason why he starting to hate Dumbledore. Then when they moved onto markings Harry's eyes widen "What are these markings?" he asked, Remus was joining them he looked so much younger than he Harry has ever seen him, gone was the speckled grey hair and hardship lines around his face but there was a young 20 something dusty blonde man sitting cuddled in next to Sirius, they had been wearing glamour spell for the best for of their adult life, even Sirius had worn one they look like how they were before Harry's mum and dad died, young and care free and beautiful.

Remus smiled at Harry and moved next to him showing him a large book "See all the Vampire Markings are here, this one is the Black's Markings it similar to the Dracu one but with one difference."

"What's that?" Harry asked him

"My dragon is all back." Sirius said "It covers are arms, only our mates can see them." He smiled to Remus who grinned at him "Once a mate see them they have to be with you, they start to get the same marking as your but theirs would be a different colour."

"So yours is black and that mean's Remus one is white?" Harry asked

"No gold, you would never see white on a wolf." Remus said, "It effects people differently, if I was human it would be white, if I was another vampire it would grey." The wolf told him touching his hair he saw the look behind Harry's eyes "Someone has seen you Marking?" he asked Harry nods, Sirius it's up and looked at him with a smile on his face

"Who?" He asked

"Hermione." He said looking at the book where marking is lay on the page

"Hermione as in Hermione Granger you best friend?" Sirius asked, Harry nodded and looked up at his godfathers

"I wonder how she will take it." Harry asked out loud

"We need to get her here now Harry, it's important for you both to be here." Sirius tells him, Remus stand up

"I will talk to our friendly dungeon bat." He said as he headed towards the door as Sirius groaned, Harry took seconds to realised what he mean

"SNAPE! You mean the man who hate's my guts with very fibre of her being Snape!"

"Yeah that Snape." Remus song out as he walked down the hall, Harry turn to Sirius, the older man looked at him and shrugged

"He's one of us?"

Week later

Hermione Granger woke up and rubbed her eyes, sitting up she winced at the itching burning pain on her side, getting out of bed slowly she made her way into the bathroom and undressed, there she sees a gold and red markings on her stomach that leads up to her chest and neck the same way Harry's had done, she looked in the large mirror at the marks and saw they made a dragon…it's the same dragon… she thought as he touched it, it was sore and she let out a hiss. Hearing some of the other girls coming into the bath room Hermione ducked into a stall and had a shower.

She had planned on looking up Harry's markings any way, heading to the library she avoided Ron and his sister and using Harry's map. She walked in and headed for the book that held old family markings and meanings, there she sat for hours going though the book, until she found an area in the book that read 'Old Vampire Blood's And Their Mate's' she paused and thought about the men who took Harry and decide to go through that chapters, she found the Black's markings and she thought of Sirius and Remus and realised that Harry was right about them, she found a marking in there and blinked the words read 'The Noble Family Of Nigrum Anguis' "The Black Snake, Riddle? No no not him Malfoy not vampires Veelas maybe. Snape?" she asked out loud to herself.

Moving thought the book she found Harry's dragon and stopped 'The Noble Family of Dracula' "Dracula?" she gasped as he looked at the page 'As the dagger was drove into his chest he yelled that his heir of lighten will take his thrown and being life back to the house of Dracu' she read the passage to herself "Harry is the heir?" she turned the page to see if there was any more information on Dracula's Marking when she found a page on mates "Only mates can see the Family Markings, if they the other can see these Marking they in turn will have their own the mirror image of their mate's the a opposite colourings." She blinked blankly at the words in the book and looked up to see Snape looking at her

"I think it's time for you to come with me." He said, she nodded

"Should I…"

"No, you can't tell anyone this is how it's mean to happen."


End file.
